1. Field
Cognitive radio may benefit from cognitive transmission power control. Cognitive power control may relate to minimizing current consumption and placing limitations on electromagnetic fields (EMF) and specific absorption rate (SAR) especially for transmission during body-worn use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current specific absorption test standards assume a worst case scenario, for example, maximum transmission (Tx) power in test set-up, even if the exposure guidelines consider limits as averaged over a one-minute or six-minute interval. In real life, in a body-worn situation, transmission may seldom be ON and may be ON for only limited periods of time. Meanwhile, operator over-the-air (OTA) requirements have been getting more and more demanding.
Current power/specific absorption rate reduction techniques simply limit transmission at maximum power when device is operated body-worn. This can cause lost connections and other limitations in over-the-air performance.